Wheel of Dares
by DrobotExtreme
Summary: Welcome to a revamp of Ask, this will be dares of derpyness! Note: I'M BACK SUCKERS!
1. Chapter 1

Drobot: Welcome everyone! *pulls down curtain to reveal herself, Ridley, No Face, Deathy, Psycho Killer and the entire orginal Ask the Kirby Characters cast along with Yin-Yarn, Necrodos, Dark Mind and the OC Windwing* THIS IS THE WHEEL OF DARES, A REVAMP OF ASK THE KIRBY CHARACTERS!

No Face: So logical rules are, since we want this to interactive, is you can post reviews with ideas for dares on the wheel, who should get dared, questions about the show and even have us staff sing derpily!

Kracko: You must so sing better than u-

No Face: CAUSE BABY YOU'RE A FIRRREEEWOOOORRRKKK

Ridley: COME ON LET YOUR COLORSSSSS DEEERRRRPPPP!

No Face: I thought it was Derp.

Drobot: *facepalms* It is burst. So new punishments as well!

Grand Doomer: IS IT STILL HERE!?

Drobot: Yes, the infamous Punishment Room has returned but you can also become like the master crown, or get pummled by my two new helpers.

Magolor: What do you mean? 

Drobot: Meet Deathy! He's a male Red Death(Shouldn't he be a Bewilderbeast then if he's a male) who wants to kill you!

Deathy: HELLO MY FRIENDS TO PUMMEL.

Drobot: *points to an Ord or whatever you call those giant bugs from Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind* This is Psycho Killer. He's in these chains so he doesn't kill everyone here.

Psycho Killer: *grunts*

Drobot: SO LET'S GET REVIEWS AND WORK ON THE DERPING! And today's my birthday(I turn 11) and happy July 4th/Your fave author's birthday to everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Drobot: Welcome back, we got dares!

The entire kirby and oc cast: NOOOO! 

No Face: Why is the Ohm creepy staring me? 

Ridley: Better Question, why does Drobot even have him?

Deathy: BETTER QUESTION, WHY IS BETTER AT KILLING THAN ME!

Psycho Killer: *Creepy staring No Face*

No Face: I think he's a sign that the world will end.

Drobot: Shut Up, he's just an Ohm with mental problems! And everyone expect Gamerfan64 is back with the questions of….DOOM…Er!

Sparky and Grand Doomer: *Get offended by Drobot*

Drobot: Galbo says,

Drobot: OMA, YOU'VE SEEN NAUSICAA TOO!?  
Kirby: favorite new ability: Beetle, Circus, Bell, or Archer?  
Dedede & Meta Knight: trade weapons and fight each other. have fun :)  
Bandana Dee: make kebobs for everyone. make sure Landia's has lotsa meat. also, ya better hurry, those poor innocent Waddle Dee souls want revenge.  
Landia: r u one dragon or four. DO NOT say "yes". also, here's a universal remote, go nuts :)  
everyone: watch The Great Office War on Youtube, then have your own office war. NERF FIGHT TO DA DEATH!

Drobot: I've seen most of those anime movies….PIEZ!

Kirby: Either Beetle or Archer.

Meta Knight: *wins* I AM TEH WEAPON MASTER!

Bandana Dee: *Is baking Coab*

Coab: WHATS WITH ALL THIS ANIME HATE!? *Spams away*

Drobot: What is with all this anime hate? 

Psycho Killer and No Face: *get offended by Drobot*

Bandana Dee: I ordered Luna Grill!

Drobot: LUNA GRILL! *Eats everyones Pita Bread*

Landia: We are four dragons, and-

Ridley: YES! *The studio blows up*

Drobot: *Goes back to right before Ridley said Yes and undoes the Yes curse*

Ridley: YES! *The studio doesn't blow up*

Landia: And LETS TOTURE THE ANIME! *Spams in to the world of Princess Mononoke*

*Everyone has the great office war, and Grand Doomer wins for wimping out*

Drobot: Next up my stocker My Imaganation12 sayz,

HAPPY BDAY!

YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEES! UVE MADE THE COMEBACK!

Magolor, LOOK! I drew a rlly cute piccy of u! (on my Deviantart)

Kirby, become Karaoke Kirby (ALLITERATIN! IMSOCLEVA!)

Dedede, inhale ur hammer.

Grand Doomer, whats the most happiest thing uve ever done?

Darky, kill someone. not Magolor, if u d PREPARE FOR BRUTILLITY!

i shallnow let u have plenty of fun... ISHALLRETURN!

Magolor: You draw better than Drobot.

Drobot: *GET EM PSYCHO KILLER!*

Psycho Killer: *grunts*

Kirby: *Kills everyone without earmuffs*

Dedede: I just got a new hammer.

Grand Doomer: Give Sparky here a birthday gift.

Darky: Attemps to kill Deathy but Deathy stomps on him.

Deathy: I AM IMMORTAL!

Drobot: AJ FOR LIFE! Next Glumshanks(I hate him….EXPECT FOR DYNA BLADE. Wait wut was I saying…Um hello Grim Creeper and Thorn Horn Camo) says,

Dedede:Punch yourself in the face then have Meta Knight hit you with your own hammer.

Bandana Dee:Jump off a cliff into bees.

Bandana: I skip this dare.

No Face: SPIN THE WHEEL OF DARES THEN!

Ridley: *spins the wheel and it lands on Punishment Room*

Bandana Dee: *Goes to Punishment Room*

DEDEDE HAS FAINTED! XD

Drobot: Now PsychoFangirl says,

Everybody- Come to my clone laboratory.

Marx, Galacta Knight, Yin-Yarn, Magolor- Play this modified version of Kirby's Return to Dreamland where you guys are actually in the game. Marx as Kirby, Galacta as Meta, YY(short for Yin-Yarn) as Deddles(my nickname for Dedede), and Magolor as Bandana Dee(because I keep picturing them both as scaredy cats). Also you guys will have amnesia while you play so that the plot twist comes as a surprise.

Dedede- You must be called Deddles for the rest of the day.

Taranza- if you are here, please stand up and tell us you true gender.

Kirby(with the leaf ability)- Please teach us how not to be seen MONTY PYTHON STYLE!

Everybody: *RUNS AWAY FROM EVIL CLONES*

The group: Um wut are we doing? 

Deddles: I hate you.

Taranza: I AM A FLIPPING MAN! 

Drobot: Sure…

Kirby: PRESS THE A BUTTON!

Drobot: Cya next time on Wheel of Dares, Army of Derpyness will update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Drobot: 2 updates in a day? Well I need to story map Army of Derpyness an-

No Face: IMA DIE FROM BLOOD LOSS!

Ridley: PSYCHO KILLER BROKE HIS CHAINS!

Drobot: THE HECK DOES THIS BABY DO THIS!? *Heals No Face and chains Psycho Killer* So onto questions,

Everyone-OK WHO TAPPED ON THE GLASS?! THE CLONES ONLY ATTACK WHEN SOMEONE TAPS ON THE GLASS!  
Kirby- You are now EVIL for one chapter, more evil than every Kirby villain combined  
Meta- Poof you are now baby  
Galacta- Watch baby Mety

Deathy: OOPS I MIGHT HAVE TOUCHED THE GLASS…..

Kirby: I SHALL MURDER EVERYONE! *Is locked in chains like Psycho Killer*

Meta: Um…

Drobot: *saves Meta*

Galacta: I can't take the dare now.

Drobot: Next My Imaganation12 says….

love the jokes/puns XD  
Magolor, why thank u, heres an apple -gives apple-  
Zero Two, i've recently been eating Pancakes. Jelaous?  
Deathy, -hits with Grand Hammer- no. IM TEH IMMORTAL ONE!  
Dedede, listen to a song about u. From Brawl in the Family

Drobot: Ohmsome!

Psycho Killer: *gets offended*

Fatty Whale: Your offending everyone…

Magolor: *eats it*

Zero Two: YES!

Deathy: NO IM THE IMMORTAL ONE! *Smack Imaganation*

Drobot: NOBODY HURTS TEH EAGLES! THEIR ENDANGERED! *Throws a computer at Deathy*

Dedede: DERPS!

Drobot: Now Gamerfan64 says a question of….Doom!...Er….

Kirby: I like using you. You are so OP in SSB!  
Bandana Waddle Dee: How can you respect Dedede?  
Meta Knight: Sword fight with Ike!  
King Dedede: TASTE GIANT HAMMER!  
Galacta Knight: Give me that pointy thing you call a sword!  
Taranza: I thought of you as a girl kinda like with Marth, but know I know that you're a guy. WHAT'S WITH GENDER CONFUSION THESE DAYS?!  
Kirby (again): How far do you think you would survive in Sword Art Online (If you ever seen that show) I think you would survive the whole thing, unlike Dedede.  
Magolor: Even though they already announced a Kirby game for Wii U, if they make another Kirby game for Wii U, you should be in it!  
Marx: How are you alive after SSU?!  
Grand Doomer: Tag, you're it!  
Metal General: *destroys the giant robot* SUCH A PAIN IN THE TRUE ARENA! EVEN WITH HAMMER!  
That's all for now!

Evil Kirby: rarwh!

Bandana Dee: I MUST!

Meta Knight: I BROKE IKE'S SWORD!

Ike: Dang it *spams away*

Dedede: WUT? *Gets hit with Grand Hammer by Keeby* OUCH!

Keeby: I also can use it! xD

Taranza: People are losing there minds for sure!

Drobot: I NO LOSEY MIND….Hey look a Cyber Dragon Nova! *Hugs a Cyber Dragon Nova card* THIS IS THE GAWD OF ALL YU-GI-OH!

Kirby: rawh!

Magolor: WHO DOESN'T WANT MEH?

Sectonia: I no want you.

Marx: I ate a pie that makes you immortal.

Grand Doomer: What?

Metal General: MY HR-D3!

Drobot: I'm still beating Extra Mode, tips on him? I beat him well on normal mode also I'm better at Grand Doomer WITHOUT a copy ability! Don't ask why, It's how I trained agasint him(I trained agasint everyone, mostly Grand Doomer, Landia and Magolor to pratice for the arena).

Ridley: What?

Drobot: Lastly Galbo says,

wahoo! back in action  
Taranza: i think it might be a little presumptuous to call yourself a man. your more of a boy, or in insect terms a larva (though if you're a tarantula you're technically not an insect)  
Landia: I know it's obvious, but you're my fav kirby character (followed closely by Dyna Blade because she's a ****ing awesome bird of prey). in honor of this, you can torture Magolo to your heart's content:) pay no heed to his cries of pain.  
Dedede: how many hammers do u have? i keep breaking that mecha hammer and in Dedede Tour you can keep throwin ur hammers.  
Grand Doomer & Marx: pie eating contest. GO!  
Psycho Killer: Ohms r EPIC! TIME TA RAMPAGE! but if u hurt Landia or Drobot u go boom.

Taranza: Wow…

Landia: I no wanta bet him.

Dyna Blade: YES I HAVE A FAN! xD

Dedede: A millon!

*Grand Doomer wins for having a infinte stomach*

Psycho Killer: *grunts*

Drobot: CYA, I NEED TO MAKE SURE PSYCHO KILLER NO KILL ANYONE!


	4. Chapter 4

Drobot: We are back free of blood lose!

Chamelo Arm: That's a first.

Dyna Blade: Is it?

Drobot: So first PsychoFangirl says,

Psyco Killer- KISS ME!  
Evil Kirby- Go on a murderous rampage  
Drobot- It's 9:30, there's fish everywhere(watch Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2:Time to understand)  
Magolor- You have lost your sense of direction for one day  
Dedede- *hugs* you don't get the respect you deserve from everyone else, that's why my nickname for you is a affectionate name like "Deddles".

Psycho Killer: *Destorys PsychoFangirl*

No Face: OH ME LOR IT SCARY! *Takes at a nerf gun*

Drobot: You do know Nerf Guns just shoot fome darts.

Kirby: I no evil more.

Drobot: What? IT'S FISH! I JUST CAUGHT A GREAT BLUE WHALE!

Ridley, No Face and Deathy: 0.0

Magolor: Uh…This no affect meh.

Dedede: I KNOW RIGHT!?

Drobot: I know that I stayed up past 12:00am last night rewatching Spirited Away.

No Face: HORRAY!

Psycho Killer: *grunt grunt* (Tralastion: I WILL MURDER YOU NO FACE!)

Drobot: 0.0 Your really wanta do that Psycho Killer? You can in my Sprited Away Nassicua Crossover.

Psycho Killer: :)

Drobot: Now Gamerfan64 asks,

Kirby: *gives you Ultra Sword* Try to defeat every single Anime character with this.  
Meta Knight: You v.s the strongest person in this room.  
King Dedede: Say Imma clobbah dat der kirbah whenever you do something.  
Bandana Waddle Dee: Why didn't you fight along with Kirby in Triple Deluxe?  
Marx: I give you the SUPER ULTRA DELUXE AWESOME OH MY GOODNESS ULTIMATE CANNON!  
Magolor: How did you survive after RTD? And don't say anything about pie.  
Taranza: SPIDER MAN, SPIDER MAN...  
Queen Sectonia: Quick, get the bug spray.  
Whispy Woods: You're still my favorite 1st boss even if you're too easy.  
Kracko: LET IT RAIN, LET IT RAIN...  
Galacta Knight: *poke*

*The entire main cast of Spirited Away, Princess Mononoke, Tales From Earthsea, Howl's Moving Castle and Nassiuca of the Valley of the Wind are hit by Ultra Sword Kirby excluding a very 0.0 faced No Face and Psycho Killer*

Kirby: That will wipe em clean!

Drobot: Anime is like a drug. Once you watch one movie, you need to watch them alll!

Meta Knight: NOT PSYCHO KILLER!

Drobot: *Poses like Magolor* I AM THE STRONGEST! *Blasts Meta agasint a wall knocking him out*

Dedede: No.

Drobot: I will not punish that because it is almost a much a pain in the butt to type as it is to type Sectonia's Nickname.

Bandana Waddle Dee: I NO IDEA!

Marx: Yeah! *Blasts all the staff*

Drobot: I am immune.

Psycho Killer: *grunt grunt grunt!* (Translation: Your almost as bad as that faceless b*tch!)

No Face: IT'S ALMOST AS BAD AS THAT F***ING OHM OF GODLYNESS!

Ridley: I prefer Samus beating meh up!

Deathy: F*** THIS SH*T.

Magolor: I ate ribs that make you imortal!

Drobot: Is there pork that makes you imortal? Cause I 3 Pork Loyen.

Taranza: TEH FLIP AND CHANGE GRIMLOCK IS A LIE!

Drobot: IT IS A LIE! IT TAKES 18 FLIPS! Also it's 46 buckaroos. I belive it's the most expenise Transformer toy evar made!

Sectonia: I ALLERGIC!

Whispy: Meep.

Kracko: Shut it up! Shut it up! THIS SONG KILLS DROOOBOT'S SOUL!

Drobot: So. F***ing. True.

Galacta: *singing My Little Pony theme song and sees the Rainbow Dash turns into gun moment from the new Transformer movie* F*** YOU WHOEVER MADE THIS MOVIE! Huh..Who poked me? 

Drobot: Now My Imaganation12 says,

can i be guest plz D: OWE T.T  
Magolor, plz go Soul Form and kill Deathy. For Apples?  
Deathy, -hits with Mega Hammer- I HATE U!  
Drobot, -hugs- URSO CARING!  
Zero Two, :3 well tough luck  
Sectonia, -hits with Mega Hammer- STAY AWAY FROM MAGOLOR! ):C  
Dyna Blade, good for u.  
Grand Doomer and Kirby, eating contest

Drobot: Sorry, I'm anti-guest and anti-ocs(expect for my own Ocs of course!).

Magolor: Deathy I will say this….*Turns into Soul form* YOU'RE A B*TCH!

Deathy: MEH HATTER!

Drobot: Bald Eagles are endangered. Plus my highest level animals are eagles, I have done Forgotten Desert god knows how many times and I have 4 flipping eagles! And 3 Hyenas. Don't ask why…It's personal crap.

Zero Two: MEH WANT MEH PANCAKES!

Drobot: Like a Met….riod….A pancake on a street!

Ridley: *Gets Offended*

Sectonia: I HATE MEH LIFE!

Drobot: Tough luck, Magolor who cloned Marx was different, you were just Magolor 2.0 and not a eaiser Marx.

Dyna Blade: ….

*They tie*

Drobot: Now Sparklegirl808 says,

Hi here are my dare:  
Everyone: watch try to watch this without laughing or grin and then watch don't hug me I'm scared and what comes to mind after watching don't hug me I'm scared.  
Yamikage: why u work for Nightmare and I luv you *kisses him*  
Galacta, Yamikage, Meta, and Arthur: sing any song  
Yamikage: Kiss Meta Knight  
Magolor: how do you eat  
Drobot: can OCs be accepted and Kiss someone in the room and I dare you to shove Meta into a gender changing machine *places machine into room*  
Kirby: here's a mic *tosses a mic towards him*

Everyone: PIES!

Yamikage: I no idea.

No Face: #BrokenNinja

Ridley: #BrokenHammer

Deathy: #ABUTTON

Drobot: #BrokenLeaf

Psycho Killer: *grunt* (Translation: #KillNoFaceAtAllCosts)

*They sing the MLP theme song*

Yamikage: NO!

Meta: NOOO!

*They make out*

Sword and Blade: 0.0

Magolor: WITH THIS! *Opens a No Face like stomach*

Drobot: I will kiss this Cyber Dragon Nova! *Kisses a Cyber Dragon Nova card*

Meta: *Is a girl*

Crystal: Now I can no longer be your girlfriend or I would be gay.

Kirby: SCREEECH!

Drobot: Now Glumshanks sayz,

I Have more dares!

Magolor:Put on some underwear and then let King Dedede give you a wedgie.

Bandana Dee,Marx,and Grand Doomer:Fight each other!

Kirby:Eat Bandana Dee,Marx,and Galactica Knight!

Magolor: *Gets a wedige* MY IMAGANATION12 SAVE MEH!

No Face: *shoots Dedede with a nerf gun*

*Marx wins due to him losing control in his Soul form*

Kirby: Ok *eats em*

Drobot: NO MEH MARXY PO!

Ridley and No Face: 0.0 Ohmsome!

Drobot: Lastly but not leastly with a Doom…er question Galbo says,

Drobot: SET THE OHM FREE... TO DESTROY!  
Landia: 2 things: first, what could u do with the master crown that u can't do now? second, HOW CAN U NOT WANT REVENGE ON MAGOLOR!? he set the three most powerful warriors and Dedede on u and stole ur epic crown.  
Sectonia: gotta sa fun boss. epic background themes on ALL forms an decent challenge. hmm, i wonder how well i would do if i entered u in an Animal Crossing Bug-Off  
No Face: y u creep on Chihiro in Spirited Away?  
Kirby: RELEASE THE KRAKEN!

Drobot: Read my fanfic when it will come out. Nassica, Haku and Windwing will all be saving No Face's butt from him.

Psycho Killer: *grunt grunt* (Traslation: Your lucky this time, No Face!)

Landia: Change forms. Now I 4 dragons. AND MAGOLOR HELP MEH SOMETIMES!

Sectonia: I amazing! *Gets wacked with a baseball bat by Magolor*

No Face: MIYZAKI I SHALL MURDER YOU WITH MEH NERF GUN! IT WAS HIS FAULT!

Drobot: HE RETIRED :(

No Face: Fine I stock Chihiro cause she let meh in bathouse with tick people off and-

Drobot: You were a total b*tch but a flipping funny one. Y they no put ur voice actor in credits, just wynaut Japan?

No Face: I fell so offended right now.

Ridley: AT LEAST YOU WEREN'T HERE FOR THE ORGINAL! I HAD TO PROXY AS A FLIPPING DINOSAUR!

Kirby: *Releases the Kracken*

Drobot: *Kills the Kracken* MEH NO LIEK HIVE FLEET KRAKEN! LETHAVIEN 4 LIFE!

Deathy: YOU LIKE THAT HIVE FLEET CAUSE THEY ARE THE SMARTEST.

Drobot: Yes indeed, See you next time on Wheel of Dares and Army of Derpyness will update withen 1-3 days!


	5. Chapter 5

Drobot: Welcome back to Wheel. Of. Dares!

No Face: MEH LOR PSYCHO KILLER IS ON THE LOOSE!

Ridley: Are you nightmare daydreaming again? 

Deathy: HE IS RATHER SCARY.

Drobot and Ridley: Wut your afraid of teh Ohm?

No Face: 0.0 I fell you brother.

Grand Doomer: 0.0 I just watched every Studio Ghibli movie Drobot has excluding Castle in Sky last night.

Drobot: THEY ARE MEH MOVIES! *Tackles Grand Doomer*

Everyone who cares for Grand Doomer: 0.0

Drobot: That will keep him SHUT. FLIPPING. UP. Now the question of DOOM….Yeah I kinda got put the Er their. Firsty, My Imaganation12, the person who saw wolves as seals, says,

mkay.  
Magolor, why are people so mean to u?  
Zero Two, okay ur that desperate fr Pancakes say IMAPANCAKE!  
Dyna blade, ur first name sounds like Diner and Dinner  
Drobot, 0.0 srsly?! U have that many eagles and hyenas! Troll as fman  
Everyone, be scared of fman/ drobot

-holds my OP Mega Hammer while guarding Magolor- STUAY AWAY FROM HIM! U WANNA HURT HIM U NEED TOGET PAST MY OP HAMMER!

Magolor: Idk.

Zero Two: IMAPANCAKE LIKE HELL YEAH!

Deathy: 0.0 PANCAKE MAN.

Dyna Blade: Huh? *Gets roasted by Bandana*

Drobot: MEH JUST GOT ARCTIC WOLF THEY SO FLUFFY! Okay dokey. *Goes on AJ and sends every member in Jamma Township in Aldan a necklace*

Deathy: MEH NO CARE I STAY AWAY FROM NOBODY BUT PSYCHO KILLER.

No Face: YOU BETTER CARE PSYCHO KILLER ALMOST KILLED MEH! 

Psycho Killer: :)

Drobot: …

Windwing: Drobot why did you hire him?

Drobot: Why did I? Now PsychoFangirl says,

FOOLS! YOU CANNOT KILL ME! I AM UNKILLABLE  
(Prime*in background*: is that even a word?  
Me: probably not, now go back to sleep its past your bedtime)  
Anyway...  
Zero/Zero-Two -FACE THE WRATH OF MY INTENSIVE HUGGING!  
Kirby- Try out this new ability I made, it's the Vampire copy ability! You wear a little black and red cape and have little fangs. :3 Also I made it so you don't burn in the sun like a real vampire so now you can suck the life out of your enemies to your hearts content.  
(My other ocs: USEITONZERO! USEITONZERO!  
Me: *beast mode activate* GO BACK TO BED YOU GUYS!  
ocs: *go to bed*) My apologies for that...  
Drobot: What time is it that your posting these chapters? 'Cause where I'm at I'm seeing these get updated at, like, 12:00 in the morning. Also...WHICH KIRBY FINAL BOSS WOULD WIN IN A BATTLE AGAINST EVERY OTHER KIRBY FINAL BOSS IN THE SERIES(in your opinion)?!

Zero Two: HUGS! :)

Kirby: Cute.

Drobot: Um IDK tell meh your time zone plz? Also, I would say Marx Soul. He's a flipping total b****.

Marx: I am a b****.

Drobot: Sparklegirl808 says,

Hahahahahaha  
Yamikage and Meta- why did you make out if you didn't want to kiss!? Hahaha Inspiration for possible fanfic now and you  
Everyone- carrameldansen  
Kirby- battle galacta with a rubber chicken  
Blade and sword- sing whisper by evanscence  
Arthur- who do you hate in the room  
No Face- iz physco killa a good singa or not  
Drobot- do u hate sectionia  
Sectionia- U SO AWSOME  
Yamikage- I wuv u 3 XOXO  
Crystal- Malea-Na has cool shades she wants u to wear  
Drobot, No Face, And Ridley-u r amazing  
Ridley- who do u h8 more Krad or Mother Brain  
Marx, Taranza, and Magolor- hi here's candy  
Meta- kiss either Galacta or Falspar so I can laugh  
Everyone- have u heard of yu gi oh and what are ur thoughts on SSB4 on wii u and 3DS

Meta and Yamikage: Drobot takes Punishment…

Grand Doomer and Magolor: FREAKING ISANELEY HARDCORDE!

Everyone: *derp dances*

Kirby: *Wacks a Galacta watching MLP*

Sword and Blade: Derp a Derrrp, Derp, BURP BURP!

Everyone: 0.0

Arthur: Psycho Killer and Drobot, the Mary Sues. *Gets murder by them*

No Face: He just grunts, makes faces and stares into my soul like he's an Espurr. *Lavender Town theme starts playing* WHO THE HELL DID THIS!? 

Ridley: You said Espurr.

Drobot: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Sectonia: Thank yo- *Gets crushed by the Lor Starcutter*

Yamikage: YEAH!

Crystal: Aweso-*they burn in fire* NOOOOOOOOO!

Ridley: Mother. F***ing. Brain. *Takes out giant nerf gun*

Drobot: Of course I am.

No Face: Thank you? 

Ridley: DIE IN A HOLE MOTHER BRAIN! *Shoots a picture of her with a crap ton of Nerf Gun darts*

Meta: *Kisses Galacta* EEWWWW!

Drobot: I play Yu-Gi-Oh and I 3 Smash Bros and I will buy a wii u just to play it and my 3DS XLs are READY! Lastly Gamerfan64 says,

Kirby: Try to survive this gauntlet of villains.  
King Dedede: When the sun and moon were fighting, who did you place your bets on?  
Meta Knight: *takes mask off* Go through the rest of the chapter without your mask.  
Bandana Waddle Dee: FLY!  
Galacta Knight: *gives you pony* Here's to cheer you up.  
Marx: Deedles has a cupcake for you.  
Magolor: You better be a boss in the new Smash Bros. Also, has the Lor Starcutter ever talked to you?  
Blade Knight: Are you a girl? If so, do you like Sword Knight?  
Grand Doomer: Shoot your things at Dedede.  
No Face: You kinda creep me out..  
Kracko: HURRY! THE EVIL WADDLE DOO WANTS TO TAKE OVER!  
Taranza: What do you do when you spend time with Magolor?  
Queen Sectonia: Is it suppose to be F-L-O-W-E-R or F-L-O-W-E-R-E-D for the final boss theme. Also, FINALLY WE HAVE A FEMALE VILLAIN!  
Bye! *breaks the fourth wall* Wee...

Kirby: *Kills them all like a BOZZ*

Dedede: Kirby.

Meta: IT'S OFF! xD

Bandana: *Falls of cliff* I'M FLYING! *Smacks hard into the ground*

Deathy: THAT GOTTA HURT.

Marx: *Murders Dedede*

Magolor: Agreement. And no it don't.

Blade: I'ma girl and I like Sword.

Grand Doomer: NERF WAR! *They have a nerf war*

Drobot: WHAT IS WITH THE NERF GUNS PEOPLE!?

No Face: I creep everyone out expect Drobot...She's werid and disturbing sometimes…..

Drobot: I SO AM! *Starts derping*

Kracko: *Puts on sunglasses and takes out biga** Nerf Gun* I'M READY FOR WAR!

Taranza: I hate Magolor.

Magolor: I hate Taranza.

Ridley: THE CAKE IS A LIEEEEE!

Psycho Killer: *grunty grunt grunt* (Translation: No Face is my PIEEEE!)

Sectonia: F-L-O-W-E-R. And Wut about Grill and Drawica? 

Drobot: What about Grill and Drawica? 

Ridley: Where is No Face?

No Face: *In a giant locked up box* I'm protecting myself from Psycho Killer. Deathy's also with me.

Deathy: WE NEED OUR SAFTERY MAN.

Drobot and Ridley: 0.0

Sparky: #Images

Drobot: Uhhh…See you next time on Wheel of Dares, k?


	6. Chapter 6

Drobot: Welcome back friends, foes and ohm who wants to kill a spirit, This is WHEEL OF DARES!

Ridley: You just made No Face more scared! 

Drobot: OH CRAP I DID. Firsty LunaTheMoonGuardian sayz,

I might as well submit a few dares...  
Marx- Here, have a banana cannon.  
Marx- You have to wear a ton of makeup and a pair of black stilettos for the rest of the chapter.  
Magolor- What do you think of Marx?  
Taranza- Here's a new hairdo for you *puts an orange afro wig on Taranza's head*.  
Marx, Magolor and Taranza: You know, reality shows are really popular these days. So why don't you three make one together? P.S: You have to act like the Kardashians (I might have spelt that wrong) as much as humanly possible.  
King Dedede- *Snaps in front of face* Don't get all snappy with me, boy!  
Escargoon- *Smooches on the lips* I'm sorry, my fellow readers (and Drobot as well).  
No Face- Are you friends with Shy Guy?  
Ridley- I dare you to make a romantic comedy that's better than Plumbers Don't Wear Ties.  
Paint Roller- Paint the whole world blue! (If anyone gets the reference, I'll give them a mega chocolate chip cookie.)  
Drobot- Why do you hate Queen Sectonia?  
Everyone- Watch the Princess Monoke (I'm pretty sure that's the name) movies. Just kidding! The real movie that I want everyone to see is Foodfight!  
Also Marthy wants to ask Taranza a question.  
Marthy: Why do ya dress up like a gurl? Is dis a new ding?  
Well, that's it for now, I suppose.  
Ciao for now!

Marx: *Shoots No Face and Deathy's box* NOO!

Drobot: Meh going 2 save Marx.

Magolor: He's nicer than Sectonia.

Taranza: MEH LOR.

No Face: MEH LOR.

Ridley: MEH LOR STARCUTTER.

All 3: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Start derping*

Dedede: Er…

Escargoon: Wut? 

Drobot: IMA KISS EVERY YU-GI-OH CARD MEH HAVE!

No Face: What's a shy guy? *One walks by* YOU RIPPED OF MIYAZAKI! *Kills the shy guy with a giant hammer*

Ridley: I NO IN LOVE WITH ANYTHING! *Gets locked in a room with pokemon cards galor* Wut.

Drobot: SHE RIPPED OF MAGOLOR WHO RIPPED OF DRAWICA WHO RIPPED OF MARX WHO IS MY 3RD FAVE KIRBY CHARACTER!

Everyone: *Watching Princess Mononoke*

Drobot: THIS IS MEH FAVE ANIME MOVIE EVAR! 

No Face: It's over 2 hours!

Psycho Killer: *GRUNT!* (Translation: I no give a crap to the Hive Mind(if anyone gets the refrence PM meh to get free internet cookies!))

Paint Roller: I WILL!

Drobot: Isn't it refrencing a song?

Taranza: GAME DESIGN! HASTAG IT! 

Drobot: Now SPARKlegirl808 says,

Hahahahahhaahhahahhahakdjhdhdjfhdjdhxhfhchdgd LOL  
I need sleep.  
Ridley- here's an actual shotgun and super missiles PUMP MOTHER BRAIN FULL OF LEAD AND NUKES woooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooo  
Meta- make out with Sir Falspar or Sir Arthur. R u still a girl?  
Yamikage- here's a red rose and a box of chocolates *kisses* I wuv u very much  
Sword and blade- y u no sing whisper by evanscence  
Magolor- cookies  
Zero and 02- what gender r u both  
Drobot- I watch the yu gi oh animes, if u watch the anime which series is ur fav mine is 5D's, and I can't wait for ssb4 for 3DS can't wait  
Dark MK- kiss Galacta  
Bandana- u so cute here *hands over bag of cookies*  
If you can't tell I'm a huge Yamikage fan girl.  
Hahhahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahdgifugfieugfifhgfhdgdochbwfhfhwoofh  
Yeah... I'm... Insane when I want to be. Long *** review be long. QUEEN SECTIONIA RULES!  
U guys are funny! :D

Mother Brain: Ridley why are you doing this.

Ridley: REVENGE ON THE CAKE! 

Everyone who knows Cake is a Lie: 0.0 What does she have to do with cake?

Ridley: *In a flipping epic derpy voice* EVERYTHING.

Meta: No and NO.

Deathy: I SAVED HIM B*TCHES.

Yamikage: YES! *Gets blown up along with Mother Brain*

Ridley: I really need to work on my aim…

Everyone: 0.0 YOU JUST KILLED 2 INNOCE PEOPLE! 

Ridley: 0.0 I only wanted to kill 1.

Sword and Blade: DERPY BURPY DERP DERP BURP. (I'm only doing songs I know.)

Magolor: PINEAPPLE!

Marx: xD wut.

Zero Two: Male.

Drobot: I play 5DS, That is my starter deck. I no watch anime, but I do play the card game. I have random cards, Syncro Deck and Cyber Dragon Revoultion.

Dark Meta: *Kisses Galacta* I hate you.

Bandana: *crying* No one ever sad that to me….

Drobot: Now Galbo Says,

I HAVE RETURNED! FEAR MY EVIL LAUGH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
No Face: love the symbolism behind you, u r a literal representation of being "consumed by greed" (also, there is a saying that greed is a fat demon with a small mouth that never has enough to eat).  
Drobot: i assume No Face's voice actor was not in the credits was because the only time he talked he was using that frog-dude's voice. so, technically, it wouldn't b No Face's voice actor.  
Kirby: RELEASE THE LEVIATHAN!  
Dyna Blade and Landia: huggles :) EVERYONE BACK OFF! if anyone hurts these two i will sick my psychopathic Porygon-Z on u.  
Dedede: you Dusknoir Shadow Dedede lol  
Magolor: i now possess your body and force u to slap yourself repeatedly. muahaha!  
Bandana Dee: uh, when u jumped off the cliff trying to flly, y u no use spear helicopter?  
Galacta Knight: JOUSTING MATCH WITH BANDANA DEE! 3-2-1-GO!

No Face: imbD said I was like a silkworm.

Ridley: Wut. HOW DOES A GIANT THING WITH A MOUTH IN THEIR STOMACH RESEMLEB A SILKWORM!?

Drobot: Ask dead Yamikage. And he said Uh… a lot! LOGIC. OF. THE. WORLD. OF. ANIME!

Kirby: *Releases a Hive Tyrant*

Drobot: *Huging the giant Hive Tyrant that wants to destory the universe* WHO'S MY GOOD ALIEN THAT EATS UP PLANETS!

Everyone: 0.0

Dyna Blade: OH YEAH!

Landia: Porygon-Z is a sweeper.

Dedede: wut?

Magolor: Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

Bandana Dee: I forgetty.

Galacta: *Wins for being a boss*

Drobot: Now PsychoFangirl says,

I believe my time zone is Easten time zone...  
Everyone- I have an announcement...I think HAL should remake Kirby 64 so that I can watch Zero-Two cry blood... IN 3D!  
Zero/Zero-Two -don't take what I said too seriously, I actually ADORE you. I love you so much I almost wish you were real so I could help you understand positive emotion and then give you a great big hug. Unfortunately that dream may never come true. *Imagination hugs Prime, Real-life hugs Mirror Kirby plush that I have, then virtually hugs Zero/Zero-Two*  
(Man that was so deep and I wasn't even kidding with that, I honestly feel that way)  
Drobot- I think you are one of the greatest authors I've even met(not literally but you know what I mean). You update at least one story every day and I think that's great. I feel that it must be hard to work a truth or dare fic due to so many people daring characters. And I'll be honest, your the first fic writer I've ever shared an OC with. I might never get the guts to become a fic writer. I'm just glad there are people that can gain the courage to share their creativity.(Wow that was deep)  
Everyone- Watch "Wacky Deli" from Rocko's Modern Life.  
Taranza- Sing the Lumberjack Song from Monty Python's Flying Circus  
Psyco Killer- *kisses intensely*  
Drobot(again)- If you could ship me with anyone who would it be?

Drobot: I have a plush Wing Kirby!

Zero Two: Woah, that was deep.

Drobot: Thank you. Thank you all of you. Psycho, Imaganation, Luna, Galbo, Gamerfan. I never thought so many people would respect an 11 year old with a psycho mind. I will update at much as I can even if I don't want to for you. Because, That's what a good writer does right.

No Face: That was deep.

Ridley: That was really deep.

Everyone: LET'S EAT SANDWICHES xD

Taranza: HAS FAINTED!

Psycho Killer: *Is trying to break the "box"*

Drobot: Galbo, because he use to be a non-guest and you both are pretty random and crazy. Now Imaganation says,

it was making seal... DX PEOPLE ATTUALLY RECORDED IT!  
Taranza, -hits with Mega Hammer- i hate you too. Wheni was ill my Drama class were pretending to puppeteer people. I then thought about u.  
Drobot, hurpy durpy  
Kirby, whats da wierdest thing uve seen?  
Dedede, ... 030

Drobot: I don't get how that was a seal. Then again, I was trolling as a seal.

Taranza: WUT.

Drobot: Derpy Burpy.

Kirby: Sword and Blade making out on the toilet.

Sword: YOU SAW THAT? 

Drobot: 0.0

Dedede: PIE.

Drobot: Lastly Gamerfan64 says,

Kirby: DEEDLES HAS YOUR CAKE!  
King Dedede: You know how to swallow, yet you can't copy?!  
Meta Knight: Where were you when Kirby was saving the day in Triple Deluxe?!  
Bandana Waddle Dee: What would happen if I took off your bandana?  
Marx: Do your scream from Marx Soul, but LOUDER!  
Magolor: Do a better "Luigi Death Stare"  
Galacta Knight: *teleports you to Equestria for 5 seconds*  
Sword and Blade Knight: Make out as humans in the closet but in secret.  
Taranza: Do the best table flip ever.  
Queen Sectonia: Flowers, flowers everywhere.  
Grill: Mind if I "Grill" you?  
Kracko: PIE TO THE FACE!  
Grand Doomer: #OPHAMMER  
Adeline: WE NEED A KIRBY GAME WITH HER!  
Metal General: Did Michael Bay did your battle explosions?  
No Face: *builds a metal box around you* It's to keep you safe and for more safety *ties Kirby to it*  
Bye! *swings on a vine, Indiana Jones style*

Kirby: *kills Dedede*

Dedede: *revived* Errrr…

Meta Knight: Being awesome.

Bandana: I would explode.

Marx: SCREEEEEEEECCH!

Magolor: *Espurr stares Psycho Killer* This is how No Face fells you are.

Psycho Killer: *grunt* (Translation: MEH ESPURR!)

Galacta: Meh wanta more timey.

Sword and Blade: We already made out on the toilet.

Taranza: *flips table but falls over*

Sectonia: AWESO- *Gets murder by Psycho Killer, Deathy and Drobot all at the same time*

Grill: *runs away*

Kracko: Yummy!

Grand Doomer: #OPLeaf

Adeline: I was in 64.

Deathy: YOUR 64!?

Metal: No…I DID EM!

No Face: Oh s*it.

Drobot: See you next time on Wheel of Dares!


	7. A quick Update about what's going on

**Heys guys, It's Drobot here. Sorry this isn't a real update, I want more dares but the truth is…I'ma have 5 updates in a day. You will see updates to Wheel of Dares, Army of Derpyness, Total Drama Kirby, Legend of the Sphere Doomers and a mystery new fanfic…or two! One will be an anime crossovers and the other will be a warhammer one. I don't know what one to publish that day so if you could tell me what you want to see please comment or PM me! I really am currently having a small Writer's Block and I crave reviews…So yeah that's about it and happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Drobot: Hey everyone, 5 update day will be soon! I wanta get a new chap out and also announce my main story will be currently both A Tale of Two Demons and Legend of the Sphere Doomers! Yeah?

Calcifer: *spams in* WHY DID HOWL HIRE MEH.

Ridley: Drobot offers money to get people she likes in as staff.

No Face: Me and Deathy just started up an anti-Psycho Killer club.

Everyone: 0.0

Drobot: First Imaganation says,

COOKIE RAINZ! -throws cookies everywhere-  
Taranza, IT'S TRUE!  
Drobot, nvm... DO U RLLY WANNA KNOW?! DERP HURP  
Zero Two, -singing- Pancakes, pancakes, everybody loves pancakes! EVEN ZERO TWO!  
Magolor, go soul form,Drobot will transport u and Marx to a dark place. Magolor then needs to scare Marx.  
Grand Doomer, boo...  
Landia, dont hurt me! EVEN THOUGH I KINDA LOOK LIKE LOR STARCUTTER!

And..

yuay! Updates!  
Drobot, where is the Punishment room?  
Drawcia, Paint who u love  
Paintcia (cant spell ur name, sorry), U PAINT LANDIA ON TRIPLE DELUXE! I watched a videoo with u in it  
Zero Two, WHO ATE ALL DA PANCAKES?!  
Magolor, Play Pirate Galaxy  
Marx, Do u know Flandre Scarlet? She has simmilar wings as u.  
Kirby, what do u do when ur not saving everyone from doom?  
Meta Knight, -takes mask and flies off at SONIC SPEED- CATCH ME IF U WANT IT BAAAAAACK! :3

Taranza: What…

Drobot: YES I WANTA KNOW HOW WOLFIES CAN MAKE A SEAL!

Zero Two: *eating tacos*

Meta Knight: :(

Magolor: boo!

Marx: MEH LOR! *Faints*

Calcifer: Is this show safe? 

Deathy: EXCLUDING PSYCHO KILLER AND WHAT CAN HAPPEN IF YOU AREN'T A STAFF, YES IT IS VERY SAFE.

Drobot: *evil laughing*

Grand Doomer: I'MA SPHERE! 

Sparky: waitwhatdidhejustsayimfreakingoutmyspherebodyisspheringupohmynovawhatisupwithhimtoday?

Drobot: Good luck finding out what he said :)

Ridley: In Drobot's personal dimeson…aka her mind.

Drobot: I AM THE SMARTEST HUMAN BEING..

Everyone: No you aren't

Drawica: I hate pies.

Paint Person(yeah let's call her that): *Paints Landia*

Magolor: What's that?

Marx: No…

Kirby: Competing in Smash.

Meta Knight: *Flys after Imaganation*

Drobot: Next Sparklegirl808, or J, says,

OMN  
Yamikage- NOOOOOOOOO don't die I wuv u so much I want a kiss  
Meta- (epic demon voice) KISS EITHER SIR ARTHUR OR SIR FALSPAR NOW  
Bandana Dee- I wuv you too *hands over chacolate*  
Dark Meta- I wuv u 2  
Magolor- hi u get cookies  
Ridley, Drobot, and No Face- u so cool  
Crystal- here are shades proof of everything and only u canuse them yay  
Nightmare- u so cool  
Sectionia- here is an invincible shield that only u can use u so AWESOME  
Psycho Killa - who else do u hate besides No Face  
Deathy- listen to numa numa  
Drobot- watch any movie beside my little pony  
Sword and Blade- sing any song besides my little pony  
Arthur- thoughts on Nightmare  
Nightmare- who in the room do u hate  
Meta Knight u hate ike  
Drobot- I like yu-gi-oh also it's just that I don't have any yu-gi-oh card I feel sad oh well  
Bye bye everyone *jumps onto a random Stardust Dragon* (I don't have an actual stardust dragon card but I want one)  
(Ignore the last review)

Drobot: Ignore what? 

Calcifer: J Yamikage may be dead but I'm here!

Windwing: How do you know..

Calcifer: I read Drobot's posts to her.

Drobot: YOU WHAT! BURN EVERY HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE DVD YOU CAN FIND! But I can't harm you buddy, I already made National Calcifer Day.

No Face: On it!

Ridley: You made a day?

Meta: EEK! *Kisses Falspar but it turns out to be Calcifer* MY LIPS THEY BURN! 

Bandanna: Bannana, Potato.

Dark Meta: I'M IN THE HOU- *gets murdered by Dark Mind*

Dark Mind: GIVE ME MY TACOS! 

Magolor: *eats*

Drobot, Ridley and No Face: Yes!

Crystal: YEAH!

Nightmare: I'ma such bada**

Sectonia: DROBOT HAS…Something.

Nago: I REMEMBER IT CALCIFER! THE PASSWORD TO HAKU'S SECERT BATHROOM IS ABC123!

Ridley: What a password.

Psycho Killer: *grunty grunt gruntu grunt!* (Translation: Deathy.)

Deathy: WHAT'S THAT?

Drobot: Im watching Nassicaa on the computer.

Sword and Blade: *sing Nyan Cat*

Arthur: ABC123

Haku: HOW DID U FIND THE PASSWORD.

Nago: I just guessed it…

Calcifer: Lucky guess Mr.

No Face: ANIME PARTY!

*The 5 have a mini-anime party*

Nightmare: Billy Crystal…

Drobot: SINCE WHEN DID U SEE HOWL!? 

Galacta: He was with Doomer…

Drobot: Next person to touch one of my animes gets shot in the head.

Everyone: 0.0

Meta: Who doesn't?

Drobot: I NEVER MADE OUT WITH MY MYSTIC TOMATO!

Ridley: Mystic Potato…

Landia: Wut the Lor.

Drobot: Now Psycho says,

Everyone- Hey, have you ever...MET A KNIGHT?!  
(Prime-*laughing uncontrollably in the background*)  
Magolor and Marx- I consider you two the Digimon of the Kirbyverse. NOW WARP DIGIVOLVE TO YOUR SOUL FORMS!  
(Magolor Clone- Magolor warp digivolve to...Magolor Soul!  
Marx Clone- Marx warp digivolve to...Marx Soul!  
Me-NO NOT YOU TWO! THE REAL MAGOLOR AND MARX!)  
Drobot- HALP MEH! I HAVE BECOME MY PUFFBALL OC FORM AND I DONT KNOW HOW TO CHANGE BACK! *has become a yellow puffball with red feet, and fire colored Phoenix wings. Has feather tufts at eye-level on the left and right side of the head(?) that are the same color as the wings and a orange, fire shaped blush.* I have become my OC Marilyn(AKA "May")  
Laey and I don't know how it happened...also you didn't answer my question about you unusual update times.  
Taranza- Y U NO FEMALE! You hair makes you look so feminine.  
Kirby- Which ability do you usually use for the True Arena in Return to Dreamland? I use Leaf. :3

Drobot: Have you ever wanted to see NAGOFIER? 

Nago and Calcifer: *Get offended*

Fatty Whale: IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY I GUESS.

Chamelo Arm: IDK.

Everyone: Wut?

Magolor and Marx: *Go into Soul forms*

Drobot: *changes Psycho back* I am a magical person.

Taranza: …..

Kirby: I use-

Drobot: I never got to it :( I can't beat Mr. Dooter on Extra mode due to not playing for a while…Now Gamerfan64 says,

Kirby: Try to be cuter in human form.  
Meta Knight: Try to be more awesome in human form.  
King Dedede: HE'S GOT WHAT WE ALL WANT! GET HIM!  
Bandana Waddle Dee: Try to go through the day without saying 'wa'  
Marx: FOOD FIGHT! GET HIM!  
Magolor: Do a better table flip than Taranza.  
Grill: *makes you like Marx for some reason*  
Taranza: If I had 6 Hands...  
Queen Sectonia: Villager...get her...  
Kracko: Are you an air bender or water bender?  
Galacta Knight: *brings in Pinkie Pie* PARTY!  
Grand Doomer: HASH-TAG CHALLENGE! #KirbyisOP  
Zero Two: PANCAKES! DEEDLES HAS THEM!  
Metal General: BOMB SPAM CONTEST!  
Blade and Sword Knight: Have anyone saw you two make out?

Kirby: Poyo? 

Meta: Poyo?

Dedede: Poyo? 

Bandanna: Poyo Bannana Pengiun? 

Marx: Poyo? 

Magolor: *Flips onto Calcifer, gets burned*

Grill: POYO POYO POYO!

Taranza: Poyo.

Sectonia: HOLY CRAP! 

Kracko: I'm an air bender.

Drobot: I would be a fire bender…

Galacta: OH YEAH! 

Grand Doomer: Hmmm…Hammer! 

Zero Two: *kills Dedede*

Metal General: OH MAN IMA KILL YA! 

Blade: Kirby saw us make out on the toilet…

Calcifer: 0.0

Ridley: Don't we all go 0.0?

Drobot: Now Galbo says,

Dedede: sorry, wut i had meant to say was "u plus Dusknoir equals Shadow Dedede"  
Landia: yes, i'm aware Porygon-Z is a sweeper, but MY Porygon-Z happens to also be a psychopathic sniper. plus i like em cuz they spaz... a lot:) also, feel free to torch the top three peopl on your hate list:)  
Drobot: um, i hate being the one to point out selling errors, but it's spelled "Drawcia" not "Drawica"  
Psycho Killer: what's the average life span of an Ohm?  
Galacta: you winning the jousting match by being a boss makes no sense. Bandana Dee was a boss lol (although a very terrible one)... on second though, u won and Bandana Dee must now live in shame:)  
Dyna Blade: destroy the Halberd and Lor like the epic bird u r.  
Meta Knight and Magolor: do nothing as u watch your prized ships be obliterated. oh, and don't forget, Dyna Blade is under the protection of my psychopath, so good luck avenging your loss.  
Kirby: y do most of the bosses never have arms? I mea really: Daroach, Sectonia, Taranza, Magolor, the list goes on. it's as if the game designers r classifying evil as the inability to hug.  
No Face: do not fear Psycho Killer, u are a spirit and therefor unable to die. the worst it could do is horribly mutilate you or possibly erase you from existance. no worries:)

Dedede: Oh.

Landia: Cool

Drobot: :P

Psycho Killer: *Grunt* (Translation: A bit less than a human's)

Galacta: …

Dyna Blade: *nukes them*

Meta and Magolor: *crying*

Kirby: IDK.

No Face: What does that button do? 

Haku: It erases you from existance.

No Face: OH GAWD.

Psycho Killer: *has an evil face look on*

Drobot; Lastly waddlesword7star says,

TEH RANDOM STAR HAS DARES OF DARES OF DARES OF DARES OF DARES OF DERP!  
kirby: find. my. HAT! i left it on the moon...now to fire you from this cannon...CANNON, TO DA MOON!  
dedede: you get to help him...but with a more painful means of getting there...now pick! your! poison! 1: gravity! it's mostly a derp! 2: something else that is really painful...like this huge cannon from paper mario, but with 9001 more bombs than before. 3: this ice cream truck...(don't tell him it's full of stuff that will make him break for the rest of the chapter.)IT'S MINE JUST SO YOU KNOW!  
bandana: you get to the moon the best way posible:WITH SWAG! ON A BOAT!...it's a starship, but to heck with it!  
meta: you go with them...but you have to get there first! using this pile of junk you must build something to get to the moon and back and get my hat back in one piece while also giving your freinds a ride back...or you could just cheat the system by using random plotholes. do that and you get to stay on the moon until the next chapter. have fun being tossed into random pits by the fruit gods!  
marx: film everything with magolor and send me a copy so i can give you guys more jobs!  
...DARES OF DARES OF DARES OF...um...YOU SAW NOTHING! I'M BATMAN! DADADADADADADADA BATMAN!(sorry about the wall, do you take cash or cans of butt-kicking!?...)

Drobot: Er..I don't get this cya next time on Wheel of Dares and…

Calcifer: I wanta make an important annoucment! 

Nago: Yeah, this is a big accoucment!

Ridley: What is it.

Nago: So Drobot might be making A Tale of Two Demons AND Legend of the Sphere Doomers in comic form!

Drobot: my DeviaintArt is IggyBecameAMudkip. Cya all!


	9. Chapter 9, Long Awaited!

Drobot: SCREW WRITER'S BLOCK!

Ridley: No you just want more reviews.

No Face: Yeah ya crave reviews.

Deathy: WE KNOW YOU, IT'S SO TRUE.

Psycho Killer: *grunt!* (Translation: Is this a rhyming game?)

Calcifer: *is cracking up* MYSTIC POTATO! 

Knuckle Werid : Teh f***?

Drobot: STAFF! TODAY WE CALL US THE POTATOS! ALSO U CAN QUESTION US, NOT DARE US! I am Potato 1#.

Potato 2#(Ridley): Potato Potato.

Calcifer: LET'S NOT DO THIS BEFORE I EXPLODE!

Drobot: Nvm. But Ridley's stuck as Potato for the rest of the chapter.

Potato: HORRAY!

Drobot: First Imaganation says,

-says in wierd voice- POTATO!  
Magolor, its a game with SPACESHIPS in it! PLAY PIRATE GALAXY PLEEEEAAAASSSSE!  
Meta Knight, U'LL NEVER CATCH MEH!  
Drobot, um... well... one was sat down and the other was jumping on the one sat down... su yeah...  
Nightmare, ur cap and The Ice Queens cape from Ni no Kuni are similar  
Anyone, HELP! PSYCHO KILLER TOOK MY MEGA HAMMER! I CANT GET IT BAAAAAACCCK! -cries-

Potato: What? Do you need me for something? 

Magolor: GIVE DROBOT THE LINK! 

Drobot: I swear I never played any LoZ unless you count Smash Bros where I play a lot as Ganadorf and Toon Link. And Shiek the spammer.

Meta: Wynaut?

Drobot: 0.o and nobody reported it? Also wouldn't they make another wolf.

Nightmare: ….P

Grand Doomer: O

Kracko: T

Kirby: A

Potato: T

Calcifer: O

All 6 of them: POTATO!

Drobot: Give it back.

Psycho Killer: *gives Imaganation back her hammer*

Drobot: Now J says,

(Yay comics)  
Calcifer- you may be awsome but Yamikage is better. Wait hold on how did you get stuck in my dare story if your here... wait do you have a twin?!  
0- here some chocolate  
Sectionia- why u a comebee  
Taranza- u and magolor cousins  
Yamikage- *brings him back to life* u so sexy here is some cocoa  
Dark Matter swordsman- u so moe  
Meta and Daaku- u 2 r so hot  
0- meet Zero from megaman series  
Bandana Dee- u r adorably kawaii  
Arthur- u so smexy  
Kirby- become a vegetarian  
Drobot- Lithium the Gizoid says hi  
Ridley- Shirix my OC has a crush on u and he's bi!  
No Face- u here's a hershey bar  
Garlude where make up  
Drobot- here is a paintball gun hit someone with it  
Meta-carrameldansen  
Dedede- hit someone with a toy crossbow and arrow... IN DA BUTT  
Everyone- DO DA CINNAMON CHALLENGE NAOW (demonic voice)  
Nightmare- who ur daddy its Wizeman the Wicked.  
Everyone-watch PewDiePie  
I'm very confusing aren't I.  
P.S. I accidentally posted this on Army of Derpness sorry Drobot

Drobot: That's okay and screw PewDiePie. I only even LIKE him cause he made Flappy Bird popular. FLAPPY BIRD!

Calcifer: *cries*

Zero Two: Meh wanty pancakes.

Sectonia: the fu-

Taranza: WE NO RELATED.

Calcifer: Um..This chapter is a week in the making.

Yamikage: 8D

Dark: ? 

Meta: :D

Daaku: WHO THE F*** AM I? 

Potato: WHO THE F*** IS HE?

Drobot: Idk.

Zero Two: SAVE MEH SPACE DRAGON!

Potato: Meep

Banadana: Why thank you!

Drobot: Hiya :D

Sir Arthur: :P

Potato: Bi…What does that mean? 

Drobot: It means like gay expect they also like the other gender.

Potato: :O

No Face: MEH WANTY MOOOORRREEE.

Sirica: My mommy is dead.

Knuckle Joe: So is my daddy.

Escargoon: SINCE WHEN DID YOU ADD THE MY AND DY?

Drobot: Hmm…Who to hit…*Spams in Howl and turns Howl into a parasect* DIEEEEE!

Howl: *dies*

Meta: *5 mins after complete epicness.* AND THAT WAS MMMAAJJJIIICCC.

Dedede: *hits Drobot*

Drobot: I HAVE POWERS. *Rips Dedede to shreds then revives him* Like a Boss!

Nightmare: ?

Everyone: ?

Drobot: Next Review is from Psycho, she says,

Hi, I don't know what to do this time so I'll do something random(more so than normal).  
Non-Puffball characters- do you have any experience with pink puffball violence? If so be a puffball.  
Galacta- Were you a parent/parental figure at any point in your life? I always pictured you raising a young Meta Knight before being encased in a pink crystal.  
Dark Mind- *slaps* I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU GO SOMEPLACE WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM AND-(one rant later)- But I still think your a cool boss. :3  
Marx Soul- Are you the monster underneath my stairs?  
Nightmare- Are you my Mama?  
Tiff- I AM A STEGOSAURUS!

Everyone: No.

Drobot: PSYCHO KILLER!

Psycho Killer: *rolls eyes and murders everyone*

Galacta: No.

Dark Mind: Taco.

Marx Soul: No

Nightmare: No.

Tiff: *dies*

Drobot: Next Galbo says,

I AM DEH ALMIGHTY GALBO! FEAR MEH ROAR... rawr.  
Dedede: do ya get it? Shadow Dedede looks like you, but is dark and ahas a mouth on his stomach... LIKE A DUSKNOIR!  
Psycho Killer: since cloning seems to be popular, I USE MY POWERS OF AWESOMENESS AND... er... THE INTERNET TO MAKE 999 COPIES OF YOU TO ATTACK NO FACE! have fun:)  
Kirby: u r the best dancer eva:)  
Paintra: i don't know how it happened, but u got on my list of favorite bosses PURELY because of your laugh... congrats!  
Dyna Blade: how long is your neck? it's soooo stretchy:)  
Landia: do you have any relation to those four dragons with the shields in return to dreamland?  
Meta Knight and Magolor: out of the kindness of my cold black heart, i have brought back your precious ships... ONLY TO FORCE U TO DESTROY THEM! yay me:)  
well... that should be enoughh chaos. my work here is done... for now...

Paintra: Okay!

Dedede: …

Psycho Killer(s): *Start clobbering No Face*

No Face: THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED TO DIE!

Potato: Sorry Bro.

Kirby: Like a boss

Dyna Blade: 4ft

Landia: wtf r those?

Meta and Magolor: Hard…Ness….

Drobot: NOW GAMERFAN64 SAYS,

Kirby: FALCON PUNCH REMIX!  
King Dedede: FINAL SMASH! GO!  
Meta Knight: Poyo?  
Bandana Waddle Dee: If you derp than you derp, but what if your derp doesn't derp, then does the derp derp at all?  
Marx: BANANAS!  
Zero Two: TACO TUESDAY!  
Magolor: *gets a flamethrower* Hey Magolor, I got something for you!  
Grill: Blocks...blocks everywhere.  
Taranza: Do you like gardening?  
Queen Sectonia: What do you do on a normal day?  
Galacta Knight: RAINBOWS!  
Drobot: Swag?  
Kracko: Deddles took your toys...  
Blade Knight: What's under the mask?  
Grand Doomer and Metal General: NUKES FROM THE SKY!

Kirby: Falco Punch!

Dedede: WADDLE DEEZ

Meta: Poyo? 

Bandana: The F***?

Marx: Tacos.

Zero Two: PANCAKE FRIDAY!

Magolor: O S***!

Grill: Blockz….Minecraft…

Taranza: No…

Sectonia: Be a b****

Galacta: :D

Drobot: I got Swagger.

Kracko: DIE!

Blade: My face.

Grand Doomer and Metal General: :D

Drobot: This chapter was weeks in the making bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Drobot: 0_0 I lost the copy. Of the orginal. So it's a week late.

No Face: HE HAS AN AK47!

Psycho Killer: *grunts and smiles evily at No Face*

Ridley: EXPLODING WATERMELONS!

Drobot: yay

Deathy: YAY CAMO DROBOT FOUND SCRATCH BUT SHE LEFT SWAP FORCE AT THE HOUSE WITHOUT AN XBOX XD

Drobot: yay

Galacta: Are u Fluttershy

Drobot: no.

Meta: *slaps Galacta*

Drobot: J says,

hahahahahhflhfhfhssvbskhfkhfkjhfksbvkbkbvsbf  
sorry,I'm so crazy even i confuse myself  
Drobot: Hi fyi Lithium is a robot and my oc, *gasp* you hate pewds... acually understnd different people differen tastes... ever heard of chuggaaconroy(Lithium- tell pyscho killer that i hate him. me- NO.  
Sectionia: a combee is three honeycombs with wings  
Yamikage: wuv u... u remind me of Yami from Okami *whispers* watch me troll Meta hehe don't tell him  
Daaku: u is dark meta  
Meta: Marth is better than u *creepy voice*  
Nightmare: Wizeman is from the Nights series and Wizeman said that he is the father of Nightmare. So is he ur daddy i not who ur daddy?  
Calcifer: i may not wuv u as much a Yamikage but u my friend is much more awsome than Howl.  
Drobot: guess what happened to e yesterday. i went to watch Howl's Moving Castle and i swear to the Divine Dragons Naga and Grima that i recorded it and protected it yet it wasnt there... i cried for 2 hours(didnt cry for that long but i wanted to) i'm so sad. (My dare story is on hold Cause im working on two other stories at the moment and things at home is hectict woudnt even be posting since im going to Philadelphia, Pennslyvannia (spelt it wrong but oh well) cause my cousins wanted me to visit. HALP!)  
Nonsurant, Arthur, Dragoto, Falspar, Meta, Galact, and Daaku: best knights EVA  
Ridley: take advantage of Shirix because he sent over a bag of candy and his interests will move on since i'm creating an oc wife for him... on an unrelated note u like or hate Samus  
Zero Two: hi  
Bandana Dee: be adorably cute and cuddly... whats the bandana made of silk?  
anyway Hi Bye *rides off on Okami Amaterasu's back*  
Long *** reviews be long

Drobot: IM SO HAPPY UR ALIVE AND I HEARD OF CONROY HE KOOL.

Psycho Killer: *Is screwing around with the AK47 and No Face*

Sectonia: 0_0 Pokemon? 

Yamikage: Hehehe.

Meta: IM GETTING TROLLED.

N teh beast: *slaps Meta*

Drobot: U CAN'T READ DA PAPER!

Dark Meta: okay yay!

Bloodtalons: **** you.

Nightmare: WTF IDK

Calcifer: yay!

Drobot: *holds up copy of Howl's Moving Castle with Billy Crystal scribled on the front* CALCIFER IS THE MOST IMPORTANT CHARACTER! :3

Ridley: So you're a No Face lover, Calcifer crazy, San is a badass and so is Haku, Ohmu loving epic fan of Nago b*tch?

Drobot: That desribes my Anime Character tastes. And I learned "ohm" is spelled "ohmu" BUT WHO F***ING CARES? And dat sucks, and now I want to go watch Howl. BRING MEH THE SPIRITED AWAY DISK!

Calcifer: What Does Spirited Away have to do with Howl's Moving Castle? 

Drobot: NOTHING.

All the knights: yay

Ridley: *slaps Shrix in the face* I NOT A GAY PERSON! *slaps Shrix again* and meh

Zero Two: Hi?

Bandana Dee: IM SO CUTE HAHAHA!

Drobot: 0_0 wut 0_0 Psycho says,

YAY YOUR BACK(even though you were still writing stories)  
Drobot- WHEN U UPDATE ARMY OF DERPNESS?!  
Zero- If Prime blasted you in the face with his holy powers, would it hurt you due to the extreme purity or not hurt you at all(because he is *cough*you*cough* from the past)?  
Magolor- Play SCP Containment Breach, with you actually in the game.  
Taranza- Do the wizard swear. Also were you always born with the horns, extra eyes, extra hands and fangs, or did a spider demon beast do something to you that mutated you into a flippin' adorkable freak?  
Sectonia- If you die,(and assuming you have no kids) who rules Floralia? Does Taranza gain control, or do the flower people of the sky make a democratic decision?  
Nightmare- Is this normal? *(can't remember is I introduced you guys to Batamon X or not so I'll describe him again) picks up a small kirby-sized creature with tiny claws on its hands and feet,black fire emitting from the eyes, and a pair of black, blade-like wings*  
Landia- Do you know what happened to all the Halcandrans? It seems like Magolor and Taranza are the only ones, and assuming my headcanon about Halcandran reproduction is correct, the entire mainstream Halcandran species has been reduced to males.(my headcanon is that genders of the Halcandran can reproduce with members of their own species and every other species in the universe, but the offspring is always the same gender as the Halcandran that gives birth to it and when the offspring is from a different species, they are born without limbs, so their hands and/or feet "float" and the offspring is occasionally born with ears.)

And I just think I heard Yu-Bird's screech at a random moment in Spirited Away.

No Face: hastag it! OMG I JUST SAW MYSELF XD

Calcifer: #Yu-Bird'sRandomScreech

Drobot: idk

Zero: idk

Magolor: huh

Taranza: I forget..

Nightmare: IDK

Sectonia: idk

Landia:…..

Drobot: uhhhh…..Imaganation says,

(spams in) :3 -creeps up behind Marx and scares him by putting my hands on his hat- HAI!  
Magolor, GUESS MY PIRATE GALAXY USERNAME! 3 guesses.  
Drobot, lots of people reported while i just sat there doing this- OAO  
Zero Two, I GIVE U DA PANCAKE POWER! GO CRAZY!  
Psycho Killer, Thanks. NOW COME BE CLOBBERED! -swings Mega Hammer at him-

Magolor: My Imagination12, My Imagination121, My Imaganation

Drobot: lolgic and cool

Zero Two: yay! *flips out*

Psycho Killer: *ah!*

Drobot: Now Galbo says,

yay updates! time for MORE SUFFERING!  
Magolor: who's better at juggling: you or Mr. Dooter?  
Bandana Dee: what's the average paycheck for a Dee serving Dedede?  
Kirby: what phone plan did you have in Amazing Mirror?  
Everyone: uh yeah, i kinda got bored and made a few hundred copies of Kirby... and gave them each the Mic ability... so you may wanna... RUN!  
Landia and Dyna Blade: race to the edge of the universe and back. starting... NOW!  
Queen Sectonia: here comes the Orkin man.  
Meta Knight: wouldn't it be awesome if Dark Meta Knight had a Dark Halberd with its very own Dark Heavy Lobster? well i thought it was, so made it and sent it after you!  
Psycho and Drobot: IT IS TIME FOR THE MARY SUE STARING CONTEST! GO!  
hoory for mayhem:)

Magolor: Mr. Dooter.

Bandana: 1$ a day

Kirby: AT&T

Everyone: *runs away*

Landia: I WIN!

Sectonia: ?

Meta: oh crap

Drobot: meh win. Gamerfan says,

Kirby: I've noticed that you and Pit (Kid Icarus) have things in common. You both can fly, You both like food and need food to refill health, you both are likeable characters, and you both fight darkness (You fight against nightmares and Pit fights the underworld) There should a crossover between you two.  
Meta Knight: Make all the girls jealous of you.  
King Dedede: De De De, that's the name you should know...  
Bandana Waddle Dee: Fly my little Waddle Dee, FLY!  
Galacta Knight: *makes it rain ponies*  
Magolor: How can you be epic?  
Marx: *takes ball* Ha ha ha...  
Taranza: Make a fail compilation of Magolor and Marx and make everyone see.  
Kracko: *Listens to your theme in Epic Yarn* EPIC!  
Queen Sectonia: Bzz...  
Zero Two: You shall now be called OXYGEN!  
Metal General: Mr General, our derp levels are through the roof!  
Dyna Blade: She a magical bird flying through the sky!  
Ribbon: You should wear a Bowtie. Bowties are cool.  
Queen Ripple: How many times has Dedede texted you?  
Grand Doomer: Sing the Doom Song.  
Adeline: Paint Dedede doing his crouch from SSB.  
Landia: Escalators!  
No Face: *Makes a combination of the Electric, Fire and Bubble shield and gives it to No Face* Protection from maniacs.  
Grill: *transports you to Minecraft to meet the Creepers*  
Blade Knight: I saw Sword Knight go out with someone else.

Kirby: kk

Meta: im sexy and I know it!

Dedede: :P

Bandana Dee: *flys*

Galacta: yay

Magolor: epic

Marx: :(

Taranza: HEY LOOK A RAINBOW!

Marx & Magolor: *fall off a cliff*

Kracko: epic…epic yarn…

Sectonia: o_0

Drobot: ik this is random but I GOT TOMODACHI LIFE AND I FOUND GYM LEADER BROCK ROLLING AROUND ON THE FLOOR XD Omg…I should make San…

Oxygen: Yvetal?

Metal General: yay

Dyna Blade: yay

Ribbon: okay

Queen Ripple: *holds up iPhone*

Dedede: She must be faking! I haven't texted her over a 1,000 times!

Drobot: yeah right.

Grand Doomer: meh

Adeline: okay!

Landia 1#: yay! 

No Face: yay!

Drobot: IS EVERYONE FLUTTERSHY TODAY?

Deathy: yay

Ridley: 1. I've never heard Deathy be so quite and 2. Yes, they are

Deathy: yay yay!

Ridley: *faceclaws*

Deathy: WUT?

Grill: HI! *Creeper explodes(I HATE WHEN CREEPERS EXPLODE YOUR HOUSE SINCE 1.6.4 BETA, AKA SINCE I STARTED MC AND I HAVE A MINECON CAPE :3)*

Blade: YOU WILL DIE! *kills Sword*

Drobot: o_0 oh s*** we got a bad*** on our hands.

Everyone expect Ridley: yay!

Ridley: potato patato

Drobot: mkmkmk says,

...  
Everyone: Listen to the following songs: You and I, Unfulfilled feelings, Broken Moon (Suika's theme), Butterfly Waltz by Brian Crain.  
HAVE FUN CRYING.  
Meta: Lick someone (not me)  
Galacta: eat your foot  
Fumu: jump into a pool of ice water while singing Boss Ass Bitch by Nicki Minaj.  
Bun: dye your hair black and red.  
Grand DOOMER: hug Dyna Blade.  
Everyone: EAT DEM CHEEZ ITZ  
Drobot: Did you know that 'Swag' means Secretly Weird And Gay?  
Meta (again): HERE'S SOME CREAM! *smashes a cream pie in his face*  
TODAY IS PIE DAY! Screw them pancakes... *throws pie at everyone*

Drobot: like a boss!

Meta: *licks Deathy*

Galacta: *eats foot*

Tiff: yay

Tuff: yay

Grand Doomer: hugz yay!

Drobot: mine and yes after an eagle ranted at me after I said swag in an adventure…yay I think I might be gay :3

Meta: …

Zero Two: no! yay! 

Drobot: EVERYBODY'S FLUTTERSHY! Now WaddleSwordStar says,

...you cant read my dares...meh...TIME FOR PAIN!

kirby: go to the moon via this huge cannon and hunt me some space muffins...or you can just buy them for 3 moon moneys...you might get stuck on the moon...but oh wells!

dedede: here, have this ice cream truck! take the person you like this most to eat the ice cream with you!

meta: slap galacta because true arena rage moments! THEN JUST KICK IN THE FACE AND SEND HIM FALLING INTO A VERY SMALL HOLE!...OF DEATH!

magolor and marx: here, take this random totallynotabuttontoblowtheicecreamtruckwithdededeandfreindinside...and push it! and get it all on tape!

i will be back! whoosh!

Kirby: help meh!

Princess Luna: I SHALL KILL U!

Dedede: COME ON QUEEN RIPPLE! *Drags her into the truck*

Queen Ripple: no yay

Meta: I SLAP U AND KILL U!

Magolor: Okay *pushes button*

Marx: *Recording* LOOK AT THE EXPLOSION! Yay!

Drobot: Lastly GingerGuest11 says,

META KNIGHT IS CONFRIMED FOR SMASH BROS 4

Adeleline: WOOT!

Oh, yeah, that's Adeline, from Kirby 64.

Meta Knight: Woot! I was so excited when you were confirmed! Parteh 4 you! CANDY RAIN

Drobot: my new favorite Kirby shipping is MetaKnightxAdeleine, but I need a name for it. Any ideas?

Tuff: we is so gangstah -puts on shades- dance GANGHAM style with me and Knuckle Joe.

Sirica and Knuckle Joe: out of the kindness if my heart I have revived your mother and your father. Go bond :)

Bandanna dee: (He was the first kirb character I ever played as) Hugs and cookies for you! You are so awesome and cute!

Everyone: watch the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny on YouTube. Meta knight, embrace your inner batman and beat up the Joker (Marx LOL)

Ridley: AND NOW WE NEED TO ADMIT SOMETHING! *Spams in Haku and holds up drawing*

Haku: yay

Drobot: yay it's Haku! And why the nerf…The Ice Climbers are good enough…and how about AdoKnight shipping? You know…cause it seems like Ado is Adeline…

Meta: yay!

Tuff: yay!

Sirica: yay!

Knuckle Joe: yay!

Drobot: Jerca and Joe, your going to die tommorow :3

Ridley: WOAH 2034 WORDS RIGHT NOW!

Bandanna Dee: yay

Meta: DIE MARX!

Calcifer: REVENGE! 

Marx: o crap!

Drobot: CYA NEXT TIME ON WHEEL OF DARES YAY IT'S HAKU! #TeamMononoke


	11. Chapter 11 (IM BACK FROM THE BOAT!)

Drobot: I HAVE MENTAL ISSUSES! YAY I SEE A HOUSEBOAT! YAY OTTERS ARE HERE! Swag.

Haku: yay

Ridley: The Fluttershy Affect got to Haku.

Drobot: Do you think it was that drawing I drew? 

No Face: Most Likley.

Drobot: I READ THE MAZE RUNNER IN 1 DAY! I'M HALF WAY THROUGH THE SCORCH TRIALS! ARE YOU ACCUSING ME ON READING FAST?

Calcifer: Something is wrong with her. Very. F***ing. Wrong with her.

Ridley: Drobot…..GET SOME SENSES!

Drobot: I hear Oliver! *leaves the room*

No Face: Well, let the show go on!

*a red/orange/yellow flame patterned leopard with a bunch of badass crap enters the room*

Mystery Snow Leopard: MY NAME IS SWAGCIFER AND I AM PART OF DROBOT'S SELF COSINCE!

Ridley: Their goes my dreams :(

Deathy: IKR.

Swagcifer: Imagination says,

-playing Pirate Galaxy- YES! I KILLED RARE MANTIS AVENGER 1 LVL ABOVE ME! YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! -spinning around on Spinny Chair- -notices u- oh hi!  
Magolor, :D - hugs-  
Dark Matter, ur a Black BLOB WITH A EYE!  
Zero Two, - brings out Ion Blaster and shoots eye-MWHAHAHA!  
Calcifer, BURN SOMETHING!  
Kirby, Who do u hate from Ribbon, and Chuchu

Good day to u! -contiunes Spinning on Spinny Chair- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAY!

And

Magolor, nopeyes 1st account: MagolorFangirl -huggles Magolor- 2nd one: MyImagination12  
Kirby, be a ninja and steal food from the kichen.  
Zero Two, make it rain PANCAKES!  
Pycho Killer, -clobbers him with Mega Hammer- UR A BUG?!  
No Face, -gives Grand hammer- for protection  
Sectonia, OHMYLOR! STOP SENDING UR WASPY MINIONS AT ME!

Magolor: yay

Dark Matter: :3

Zero Two: ouch! And I can't…

Calcifer: *burns Marx*

Kirby: *walks off to Punishment Room*

Swagcifer: 0_0

Psycho: o_0

No Face: yayyayayyayayayayyayayyaaaaaaaaaaaay

Sectionia: flip no! *gets killed*

Swagcifer: okay so now….

Calcifer: Wait….DID YOU COPY MY NAME?

Swagcifer: It was an attempt to make you but I renamed it cause on the fendora!

Calcifer: -_-

Swagcifer: Psyco says,

*crawls out of rock* Hi, how's it going? I'm just digging around the gaming community while trying to get past the tones of homework I'm already getting in the first TWO WEEKS of school.  
Drobot- So I don't want to be a nuisance but when ARE you going to update Army of Derpness, it's just kind of building up dust like a lot of stories of its kind.  
Magolor- LOOK BEHIND YOU IT'S AN ALIEN!  
Galacta- Make Batamon X stop rampaging by using the "flutterstare".  
Psyco Killer- Teach me in the methods of killing!  
*one training montage later*  
I'm tired, I'm gonna take a nap. *climbs up Nightmare and sleeps on his shoulder*

Nago: why u no make an account psyco?

Swagcifer: IM ENJOYING THIS LAST WEEK BEFORE 5TH GRADE! If right…I'm getting the seminar teacher. I hope my BFF will be their…Viren…I hope you still play Yu-Gi-Oh.

Magolor: no.

Galacta: Swag.

Swagcifer: ONLY I CAN SWAG! *Tackles Galacta* and also…I have a really bad writer's block.

Psycho Killer: kk

No Face: HE TALKS!

Psycho Killer: *grunt grunt!* (Translation: I can only say kk)

No Face: So you can't say K -_-

Swagcifer: Ginger sayz,

Yay! I made everybody happy (except Marx LOL)

Meta, Galacta, Dark Meta: Slapstick fight. Three Stooges style.  
Drobot: Thanks. I'm not very good at coming up with ship names, except for StarryKnightShipping (metaKnightxRosalina). And that might have already been a thing!  
Tiff: okay, wait. So you have only read like 1/2 of the first Harry Potter book?! Here *spawns all 7 books*  
Dedede: You're a penguin, Dedede... You're a grumpy, grouchy guy! Sing the rest of the song, it's on brawl in the Family.  
Thanks for posting my review!

Swagcifer: np.

The Meta Gang: *all dies*

Tiff: I'm currently reading the Maze Runner.

Swagcifer: I'm currently half way through the Scorch Trials….yay!

Dedede: WHAT PAGE! 

Swagcifer: Well…I post all reviews…-_- unlike some people -_-

Deathy: :3

Swagcifer: J sayz,

Hi!  
Everyone: play sonic06, mega man x4, and mega man and bass... or look up let's plays of said games. On a side note: WHY DID CAPCOM GIVE X A GIRL VOICE!? *sigh* I swear there are better games in all three series for example sonic colors, mega man 2, and mega man x.  
Drobot: Eat a pie in under 30 minutes without using your hands.  
Meta: JUMP INTO A BUCKET OF COLD WATER  
Galacta: *snickers* *whispers into his ear* the water is actually scalding hot. *snickers*  
Bandana Dee: HOW ARE YOU SO ADORABLE!?  
Yamikage: your now my second most favored game character, because Lumine from mega man stole your spotlight.  
Calcifer and No Face:...*stares* So how's life?  
Ridley: you no have to worry about Shirix  
Bye guys that's all I have for now. Oooooohhhhh Lumine where are you you little smexy cutie?

Swagcifer: meh meh AND WATCH ME! *Devores a mud pie*

No Face: well the metas died. And Life's good.

Calcifer: -_- I feel like now I'm Drobot's star.

Swagcifer: lo star

Calcifer: -_- Not what I meant.

Yamikage: -_-

Ridley: I WORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING THANKS TO OXYGEN!

Zero Two: *bounces around the room*

Swagcifer: Lastly, Galbo says,

3 cheers for updates!  
Drobot: do you like Chihiro/Sen or Kohaku/Haku better?  
Sectonia: Orkin is that pest control company that supposedly stalks insects and ultimately kills them  
Landia: out of curiosity, what does your diet consist of?  
Kirby: actually, Pit can't fly, so u r better! in celebration, here's some Miracle Fruit. go nuts:)  
Dyna Blade: since your head is your major weak point, how many concussions has Kirby given you?  
Dedede: take the red pill  
meh, dats all for now. enjoy:)

No Face: She likes me the best.

Swagcifer: I liek dragons as much as I liek Mystery Dungeon. Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky is my fave game ever. Take a guess.(it's Haku)

Sectonia: I thought you meant Warhammer 40k orks

Landia: stuff

Kirby: yay! *swallows my AWESOME GALBO DRAWING* o crap

Dyna Blade: idk

Dedede: *explodes*

Swagcifer: *disappears*

Drobot: *walks into room* Guess the houseboat made me isane for a while, ey?

No Face: We meet Swagcifer.

Drobot: Well that's good.

Ridley: OR IS IT?

Drobot: CYA NEXT TIME ON WHEEL. OF. DARES!


	12. Chapter 12

Drobot: IT'S BEEN…FOREVER….IM…SORRY….FOR THE 2 MONTH LATER UPDATE….SCHOOL IS A PAIN IN THE BUTT….

Obelisk: Why am I here?

Drobot: Cause I hate u so u deserve to be in this show…

Ridley: I thought she'd pick Slifer….

No Face: Me too….

Drobot: PSYCHO SAYS….

Meh, I got nothing for today. I'm slowly running out of ideas.

Kirby- You are EVIL again and this time you must go on a killing spree with a person of choice and no body can stop you.

Kirby: I have became a potato chip.

Drobot: Um….Next Imagination says,

-very sad- Im not doing many today...

Magolor, -hugs while crying- its a very scary week :c

Sectonia, -squashed under Giant Bolder-

Psycho Killer, -same as Sectonia-

Swagifer, hi...

Drobot: Hey…I got a rare headdress! *dance happily for no reason* I GOTTA A RARE HEADDRESS!~

Magolor: What happened?

Sectonia and Psycho: …..

Drobot: Hi…

Calcifer: THE 999 EVIL SUNNY CLONE ARMY IS COMING!

Obelisk: Wha-*gets killed by the 999 evil Sunny clone army*

Drobot: Now J says,

Hey Drobot you aren't the only one who went crazy. SSBB: Mishonh from God is making my mind go insane, so Blaze read the little sheet of paper.

(Blazes You wrote it on toilet paper? J-SHUT UP AND READ! Blaze- Okay...)

Yamikage and Calcifer- I still love you.

Drobot- What Capcom, SquarEnix, or Sega games have you played since I know you play Kirby, which is Nintendo?

Galacta- Do the ice bucket challenge.

Dedede- Piss someone of

Dark Meta- read SSBB: Mishonh from God

(J- *starts to sing* Just dance, gonna be okay. Dumb da dodo just dance spin that record babe duh da dodo just dance

Lithium- She's insane...)

Drobot: I am a christan(even though it was just a choice because appearntly all mexicans have to be christan) and even though I really don't think there is god or jeuas that story is a disgrace to all believers.

Yamikage and Calcifer: yay

Drobot: Never played any….I've played Animal Jam and a crapton of Activison games….and Wizard 101 and School of Dragons and lots of Apps.

Ridley: SHE STILL HAS FLAPPY BIRD!

Galacta: Neve-*Meta pours water on him* GET ME A TOWEL.

Dedede: I piss u off Kirby.

Kirby: potato

Dark Meta: 0_o Save me mom.

Bloodtalons: That story really does affect people is crazy ways…

Skern: …I see why they banned it….

Drobot: Galbo says,

well... with high school back in session i am now restricted to reading fics on te weekends. but i digress. ON TO THE MAYHEM!

Kirby: -_-... you... you dare eat a picture of moi? i apologize, but my Porygon-Z must now exterminate you. farewell...

Drobot: the first time I saw Haku's dragon form, I literally shouted "GET THE MASTER BALL! QUICKLY!" and I agree, dragons are epic.

Everyone (excluding Landia and Dyna Blade): ULTIMATE PROTAGONIST VS ANTAGONIST SUPREME SHOWDOWN WAR OF EPICNESS!

Landia and Dyna Blade: here's some popcorn, enjoy the show:)

welp, my work here is done. I bid you adieu.

Drobot: My stepbrother is a freshman….and yeah I hate school too…And when I first saw dragon Haku my mind was all like OMG THERE IS A DRAGON THIS IS AWESOME…but No Face is still better :3 And I like pie…

Kirby: o crap.

Everyone: *battles with LE PENCILS OF DOOM*

Dyna Blade: Pencils? 

Landia: Wat The F***.

Drobot: And a Guest says(im too tired to name u),

Oh, you're looking for dares? Well I have some.

Yin Yarn: Here's a kitty cat.

Magolor: you're so adorable.

Everyone: Do the ice bucket challenge and then listen to a sad song.

Yin-Yarn: WHY IS IT KILLING ME!

Drobot: GO TOBY!

Toby: *stares at Drobot*

Drobot: ur a fluffy puffy rug kitty

Magolor: Thx!

Galacta: I HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!

Drobot: yup.

*everyone takes le challenge of freezing buckets o ice*

Drobot: I know who I'm nomating…

Ridley: Who? 

Drobot: I nomanite Chris Pratt(HOW DID YOU GET TO BE BOTH STAR LORD AND EMMET IN THE SAME YEAR! Mucho Maker…), Morgan Freeman(my friend told me too) and Obelisk.

Obelisk: IM A GOD AND U CANT KILL M-wait what.

Drobot: CYA NEXT TIME! *Hugs Slifer*

Slifer: save me.


End file.
